UN DÍA DE FURIA
by temari-vc
Summary: PARA LOS 100 FIC SHIKATEMA: NA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ROMANSE Y HUMOR, Y UN PEQUEÑO DIA DE FURIA DE TEMARI. ONE SHOP


**otro aporte para los el reto de los 100 fic shikatema**

**esperando que les guste**

**

* * *

**

**UN DÍA DE FURIA**

El calor era sofocante, el aire era seco, la oficina la tenia harta, el impulso de salir por la ventana o arrojar todos aquellos malditos papeles, la puerta no dejaba de sonar, su secretaria no dejaba de presionar y para más ni su idiota hermano estaba presente para descargar un poco de presión.

Sentía mariposas en su estomago, y sus manos le picaban, si no hacia algo en ese maldito momento terminaría llorando de pura impotencia.

Desde afuera de la oficina diplomática, justo al lado de la oficina del kazekage, una preocupada secretaria se debatía entre entrar o no, se sentía mucho ruido, cosas estrellándose como las murallas y palabras que eran mejor no tratar de reproducir.

Gaara había salido de su oficina luego que algo se estrellara contra la muralla que colindaba contra su oficina y un cuadro cayera al suelo. Miraba como la pintura de las murallas parecía descascararse, y suspiraba tratando de guardar la calma antes de entrar y tirar a su hermana por la ventana.

"No se preocupe, yo me encargo de ella" le dijo a la joven que alejaba por décima ves la mano de la puerta.

Por que su hermana se empeñaba en hacer todo… le había dicho esa mañana, cuando la vio que casi se cocina una rica sopa de detergente como desayuno, que mejor se quedara descansando, pero no… tenia que hacerse la orgullosa he ir a su trabajo como todos los días.

Al abrir la puerta, pudo ver como un escritorio se aproximaba veloz hasta el, pero la arena fue mas veloz, y logro detener el mueble antes que el aterrizara en su cara.

Temari pateaba una y otra vez los informes como si se tratara del peor enemigo que hubiese enfrentado en su vida.

"Si ya terminaste de aniquilar los Informes el escritorio y la sillas tal vez quieras atacar los archiveros, me han dicho que tienen un monstruoso plan en tu contra" le dijo el pelirrojo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

La rubia se paro en seco al sentir la voz de su hermano, miro a su alrededor y vio el tremendo desorden, se sentía estúpida por haber perdido el control de esa manera.

"Interesante tu nueva forma de archivar los documentos Neechan…" Le dijo tomando uno de los papeles semidestruidos del piso.

Temari solo suspiro profundo, y se dirigió a la ventana, tratando que Gaara no le viera la cara de vergüenza que tenía en ese momento.

"Puedo agradecer que Kankuro se fue a una misión ayer o estoy seguro que esto habría sido su cara" dijo apuntando un cojín roto en el suelo.

Temari siguió en silencio sin decir nada, ¿como explicar algo que ni ella entendía?, solo quería que su hermano saliera de hay para ordenar todo y simular como tantas otras veces que nada había pasado.

Pero esa escena era repetitiva desde hace una semana, claro estaba que no hasta ese punto, y Gaara no quería que llegara a matar a alguien, lo más probable que a Kankuro, en uno de sus arrebatos.

"¿Me puedes decir que fue lo que te hizo el pobre escritorio para que lo trataras así?"

"No lo se, creo que estoy algo estresada"

"Si a mi me parece lo mismo" comento el pelirrojo mirando toda la habitación "¿Que pasa?".

"Solo ha estado un poco presionada, pero no te preocupas ordeno todo y pongo todo al corriente"

"¿Qué te hizo?" le pregunto de improviso

La rubia no miro a su hermano sabía que iba la pregunta "Nada…"

"No me trates de ver la cara, he aguantado toda la semana y si tu no me lo dices entonces lo mandare llamar y tendré una platica con él, no como el Kage de Suna, si no como tu hermano"

"Yo pensé que tenia todo claro con él, no tenemos nada serio, solo sexo nada mas, ¿Sabes?, él esta enamorado de una ex novia, me lo ha dicho mas de una vez, y aun así yo acepte las condiciones, no es amor, es solo sexo; yo lo tengo muy claro, pero parece que él no lo tiene claro, ahora el me pidió tiempo, no se por que, no me lo dijo y esto me tiene muy confundida"

El pelirrojo miro hacia una ventana contraria, parte de las declaraciones de Temari no era lo que quieres escuchar de parte de tu hermana, pero sabía que ella no se lo diría a nadie más.

"Hace una semana que no nos vemos para nada, y lo único que yo he sacado en cuenta es que a el lo quiero, pero como un gran amigo, nada más, pero no se que es lo que piensa él, Shika esta equivocado, no son las mujeres las problemáticas… los hombres si que lo son"

"Neechan has pensado que el solo quería… bueno… tu sabes" dijo el pelirrojo tornándose sonrojado.

"¿Sexo?... si lo he pensado y he llegado a la conclusión que si, él lo único que quería era sexo y ahora no sabe como decirme que ya no quiere más de… Eso…"

"Y que vas a hacer"

"Primero que nada aclarare las cosas con él, aunque no le guste, tengo que cerrar el circulo para poder retomar mi vida" le dijo sonriendo "Niichan ¿puedes darme dos semanas de vacaciones?"

"Ya has empezado a aprovecharte ¿Qué tiene que ver que aclares las cosas con él, con tomar vacaciones?"

"Te dije hablare con él y luego retomare mi vida, hay otra conclusión a la que he llegado, es cierto que a él solo lo quiero como amigo, y eso es por que hay otro persona al que amo de verdad"

"claro y ¿por eso te tengo que dar vacaciones? Si ya te las habías tomado este año" le trato de decir pero la rubia ya había salido y le gritaba desde la puerta.

"Cuando vuelva ordeno todo, gracias Gaara"

En tiempo record la rubia había citado a su amigo en la entrada de Suna, y ya tenía sus cosas guardadas en su bolso, la que puso en su hombre y con una sonrisa en su cara, salio del palacio y se encamino a la salida.

En la entrada unos guardias y un ANBU la esperaban, saludo levantando la mano a los guardias, y al ANBU le abrazo con cariño.

"Esto es corto que tengo un viaje largo por delante, no te preocupes por mi estoy muy bien y sobre nuestra amistad… bueno… tendrás que buscarte a otra amiga, yo ya no juego" le dijo mientras golpeaba su cara con cariño, para luego salir corriendo.

"Oye será mejor que te cuides" le dijo uno de los guardias al ANBU, este solo lo miro intrigado.

"Espera a que el kazekage se entere que estabas con su hermana y con otras tres y te colgara desde la torre mas alta como bandera el resto de tu vida" Le volvió a decir, el ANBU trago en seco mirando hacia el palacio. ¿Era solo su impresión o una nube muy negra estaba cubriendo el palacio?

Definitivamente no le gustaban los viajes largos, no por que le diera flojera, si no por que el estar sola le hacia pensar, pensar y repensar todo.

¿Qué tal si…?, ¿Y si no…?, ¿Pero no seria mejor que…?

¿Por que diablos le dolía el estomago?... tenia los portones de Konoha a la vista, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

"Mierda parezco adolescente en su primera fiesta" se regaño mientras sacudía su cabeza "Espera nunca he ido a una fiesta…"dijo en voz alta.

"Bueno podemos arreglar eso, mañana hay una la fiesta del cumpleaños de Chouji, Ino le esta preparando una, pero para que puedas ir tienes que entrar mujer problemática" le dijo el moreno desde lo alto de un árbol.

"Tengo que dejar de juntarme con Kankuro, me estoy volviendo igual de paranoica" pensó para luego mirar el árbol y decirle "¿bajas a ayudarme o te quedas mirándome toda la tarde?"

"La segunda opción no me parece nada mal mujer, me encantan esas faldas cortas y en especial el escote se ve muy bien desde este lugar"

Temari dejo su bolso en el suelo, y llevó su mano hasta su espalda, buscando su fiel abanico, Shikamaru se carcajeo y salto desde el árbol cayendo a los pies de la rubia como si estuviera frente a la realeza.

"Bien princesa no se enfade, yo le ayudo" le dijo mientras de reojo le miraba las piernas.

"Cuando dejes de mirarme las piernas me avisas para que podamos entrar" le comento entre risas.

Tomo el bolso de Temari y luego avanzó hasta la entrada, Kotetzu al ver a la princesa se acercó le beso la mano y le dijo "Dichosos los ojos que la ven Temari San" la rubia se sonrió ante el halago, Shikamaru podía ver a Izumo mirar a la princesa desde su puesto…

"Yo les traigo los documento luego, con su permiso" les dijo tomando a la rubia por la cintura. "Bien en que hotel tienes reserva para que dejes tus cosas, y que luego puedas reportarte con la Hokage" le dijo luego de un incomodo rato de silencio.

"No es necesario ir con la Hokage, solo vengo unos días de vacaciones y pues… Salí tan rápido que se me ha olvidado la reserva, sabes si el hotel de siempre tiene cupo"

"¿nuevamente?, pero si este año ya habías tenido Vacaciones, las ventaja que te dan el tener a tu hermano como líder de tu ald…" no termino de decir ya que el delicado codo de la rubia se incrustó en las costillas del moreno.

"Y tu ¿Como sabias que ya había tenido Vacaciones?"

"Ventajas del departamento de Inteligencia" le dijo aun afirmándose las costillas.

"Y que le importa a tu departamento de Inteligencia que hago yo en mis vacaciones"

"Al departamento no le importa, pero a mi si" le dijo de reojo ante una sonrojada Temari.

La rubia pensó unos momentos y luego de pensarlo, miro a Shikamaru que seguía caminando como si nada.

"Espera genio, me puedes decir ¿Qué te importa a ti mis vacaciones?"

"No me importan tus vacaciones solo quería asegurarme que el idiota ese no te persiguiera en las termas donde fuiste a relajarte" le dijo de manera tan natural que no pensó en lo que dijo hasta después de haberlas dicho

A Temari se le congelo la sangre en las venas, Shika sabía todo lo que tenia que ver con ella y su amigo… como podía ahora… ¿con que cara le diría que era él y no su amigo a quien realmente amaba?

El moreno vio como Temari se había quedado atrás, y lo supo, había metido las patas hasta el fondo y sin posibilidades de retorno, ahora solo le quedaba una salida, tomo a Temari de la mano y la encamino hasta llegar a una casa, no muy grande no muy pequeña, con un lindo jardín, una fuente pequeña en el centro y con el símbolo Nara en la puerta.

"Mujer el hotel no tiene cupos, pero para ti siempre abra un cuarto en mi casa" le dijo sin soltarla de la mano, y llevándola hasta el interior, Temari solo se dejo guiar pero se detuvo en la puerta de la entrada.

"Shikamaru, en Suna todos hablaban de mi por lo que pasaba con mi amigo, incluso el consejo reprendió a Gaara por mi conducta, puedo suponer que tu lo sabes, ¿Por qué entonces me dejas quedar en tu casa, sabiendo esto?".

"Siempre supe que eras una mujer muy problemática, y a pesar de ello no me importo, solo esperaba poder tener la oportunidad de tenerte conmigo, no como amigos, ni como amigos con derecho, yo te quiero a mi lado para siempre, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no la dejare pasar, no me importa ese tipo, no me importa lo que hallas hecho, me importas tú Temari"

A la rubia se le humedecieron los ojos, y miro el suelo, Shikamaru dejo el bolso en el suelo y la abrazo con todas las fuerzas que disponía su cuerpo, nunca fue su intención, el habría preferido que todo quedase así pero la situación se dio, y ahora que todo había quedado claro el solo la reconfortaría.

"¿Quien fue el soplón? ¿Gaara o Kankuro?" dijo la rubia y Shikamaru podía sentir que ella sonreía en su pecho.

"Sin que te enojes… ninguno de los dos, la verdad es que fue Baki Sensei"

"Cuando regrese me las pagara" volvió a decir pero ninguno de los dos se dejaba de abrazar.

"Mujer eso tardara mucho, por que no dejare que te apartes de mi lado" le dijo mientras tomaba su mentón y deposito un suave beso en sus labios. "Yo me encargo de eso"


End file.
